The Popular Crowd
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Ally moves to a new town and makes a couple of new friends, but then she joins the popular side and becomes a cheerleader.
1. Chapter 1

Ally got up from her bed, then she got dressed for her first day of school and walked over to her bedroom window.

She got up to look at her laptop and saw comments from her bestest friend, lilly.

**To Ally.**

What are you doing for your first day of school?

**From Lilly Ashton. **

**To lilly. **

It's gonna be hard, but I'll make some new friends.

Thank you for asking me.

**From Ally Dawson.**

* * *

Ally got on the school bus to school and, then she got of the bus, then she made away down to the head teacher's office.

"Hi, you must be Ally Dawson?" The head mistress asked her and she nodded yes.

"Yes, I'm Ally Dawson." She said and got up to find her locker, then the head teacher walked her down to her first lesson of the day.

"Hi, students. This is Ally Dawson. She moved all the way from Miami. Please make her feel welcomed." The head mistress said as she walked back to her office.

"Miss. Dawson, take your seat next to Vanessa." Miss. Daisy said as Ally took her seat next to Vanessa Rose.

"Okay. I guess." Vanessa said as she looked at her work.

"Your from Miami right? Are all the boys there hot?" Scarlott asked her as she got a text message from her boyfriend.

"Yeah. The boys there are hot. I actually have a friend that lives there with her mother." Ally told her as the teacher gave them work to do.

"Well, I guess this is going to be a tough year." Vanessa said to Ally, when the lesson was finished both girls walked over to the lockers.

"I just saw that guy stare at me. What's his name?" Ally asked her new best friend, then the populars walked down the hallway to their lockers, but they saw the new girl stare at them.

"Vanessa, who are they?" Ally asked her about the popular crowd.

"That's Tess, Ella, Lauren, Gabriella and also meanest girl of them all, Olive. She the only girl whoever gets the homecoming crown each year." Vanessa said as one of the popular girls walked over to them.

"Hi, girls." Gabriella said as she got a tombs up from the three mean girls.

"Hi, Gabriella. Who are you gonna bully today?" Vanessa asked, then she got kicked on the leg by Gabriella, but she walked back to Tess, Ella and Olive.

* * *

Then lunchtime came and that's when Ally Dawson saw Austin Moon staring at her, then he looked away and got his tray to sit with Ally and Vanessa.

"You must be Ally Dawson, right?" She nodded yes as Vanessa got a text across from the room from one of the boys.

"Yes, I'm Ally Dawson and your that basketball champion, right?" Ally said, then started to eat her lunch.

"On your first day and making new friends." Vanessa whispered to herself, then she got up and put her tray away, then she went to the girls toilets. She heard the populars come into the room.

"Why do you think that new girl Ally Dawson is here, Tess?" Lauren asked her for the information.

"Because she's got a friend back home named Lillian, then her mother got tranferred, but she's the most popular girl here now, but never has been promted to join any of the activites, but I think she'll be good for the cheerleading events." Tess said to Lauren.

"We've got to put her in the popular crowd and keep her away from that wannabe." Lauren said, then they heard a toilet flash. They knew that Vanessa head been listening to every word.

"Olive, we heard a flash in the toilet, but I think it happened to be Vanessa." Tess told Olive and Olive went into the girls toilents, then saw Vanessa watching her hands.

"Vanessa, you don't listen to the populars, when they are talking in the girls toilets, or anywhere else and wait, until Ally un-friends you because it'll be your fault." Olive told her and walked out of the girls toilets.

"Okay, I won't tell her what you told your friends about cheerleading, but if you five hurt, I'll get the head mistress on yous, but I hope so,meone will sort you five out." Vanessa said as she walked silently to her locker and got her books ready for the next lesson with her three best friends.

* * *

The head mistress had called for all five girls down to the office for bullying Vanessa, but Vanessa got bullied everyday because Ally became one of them.

"Oh, does someone need a tissue?" Ally and her friends said to Vanessa.

"What is your problem? She was just standing by my locker, Ally." Scarlotte and Tim said, then they both helped Vanessa of the floor.

Then it was home time, Austin had gone to visit Ally at her house. He had heard that all the girls had been bullying Vanessa for no reason, but then it was dinner time.

"Ally, how was your first day of school?" Her mum asked her eating chips and french fries.

"I made new friends and I am now popular than I was before. You don't think I'm 'going' over 'board,' do you?" Ally asked her mum the question and knew that she wasn't wrong.

"I was little and I made three or four new friends, but the populars were always picking on Sarah Finkle, then she ended up getting cyberbullied on the internet, but it was getting worse for her. It wasn't getting better, now she's in England with her aunt, by going to a boarding school." Her mother told her with honesty, but it was the truth.

"I feel really sorry for Sarah Finkle, but I'm that I fit in with the popular. Speaking of which, I need to speak to Lilly . My old friend from kiddergarden." Ally said as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and got on to her laptop to read the message she got from Olive and them.

* * *

**To Ally.**

Tomorrow is the cheerleading practice and coach said you need to study hard.

**From: Olive.**

**To Olive**

Thank you for letting me know and Vanessa's a freak.

**From: Ally Dawson.**

**To Ally.**

I know, right? She looks like a cry baby.

**From: Olive.**

* * *

They posted a letter saying 'loser' to Vanessa's face, then it was time for them all to go to bed. Austin had climbed into Ally's window.

"I heard your one of the populars now." Austin whispered sorftly into her ear and she jumped in a panic.

"AUSTIN, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME." Ally shouted in a whisper to him and he climbed out the window.

The next morning Ally got dressed for school and had breakfast before leaving school for cheerleading practice. Some of the girls was trying out for cheerleading. The only girl that made it was Tiffany, Bella and Alexis.

"Well, done for all the girls who tried out." Olive Doyle said as all the girls walked out of the room and all 3 girls stayed to practise for the big game.


	2. Chapter 2

After the cheerleading session had finished, Austin had seen Vanessa crying outside the locker room, then he walked down to her, to sit next to her, then the populars came.

"Oh, well if it isn't miss smart sitting next to Austin." Olive said making fun of her.

"Leave her alone." Austin said getting up of the ground, then went to help Vanessa of the ground and took her down to nurse's office.

"Look, haven't you bullied her enough?" Austin asked Olive as the Head teacher step out of her office and called Austin in for a meeting.

"Ally, don't let Austin Moon near you." Vanessa said trying to protect her from getting hurt by Austin.

"I think I can just do fine without trying to get caught up with a guy, if he even tries to fit in with the populars of this entire school." Ally said assuring herself.

"I know, but he has dated a girl before, but then he dumped her for Jessica Mackenzie." Vanessa said with a warning.

"Who's Jessica Mackenzie?" She asked Vanessa as the bell rang for the next period. They both headed to their lockers and got their science books ready, then they saw Austin walk in with Jessica Mackenzie.

"Good afternoon students. I trust you all had a very good lunch." Miss. Logan said as she saw one of the students throw a piece of paper at Vanessa.

"Okay. Austin, you've got a detention." She said pointing a finger at him, then he saw Ally Dawson following him down the hall to the detetion room, then Ally went back to class.

* * *

After the lesson had finished, Ally went to put her books away, then saw Austin and his posy walk up to her. Olive saw it too.

"Olive, I gotta go the bus is taking me home to my hometown." Ally said as she got a text from her friend, Lilly.

"Guys, look at this text. It says that she's pregnant with Jordan's baby, but she might not be texting me, until the baby's out." Ally told all her friends and deleted the text she got, then she got her homework from Miss. Logan for the pop quiz.

"I trust you all have your pop quiz as well?" Miss. Logan said to Olive, Ella, Tess, Lauren and Gabriella and all of them nodded yes.

"Yes, we did get our work for tomorrow." They all said together as they walked out the school doors, then to the bus to go home to their parents.

Olive and the girls walked to the back of the bus, then they saw Vanessa get on and she was sitting with Austin, Jessica and Scarlotte.

"I can't believe Ally's a popular and that means I'm just a loser. They told me when I got a message from AllyHart7." Vanessa said as one of the girls called Austin to go and sit with them at the back of the bus with them, then he passed a note down to Vanessa.

"I heard that she's going out with Austin tonight, but I think he's a jock that can not be tamed." Scalotte said smiling at Zeke who was sitting at the front of the bus talking to his girlfriend Allison, the he slowly walked over to her to slowing kiss her on the lips.

* * *

Later that day Ally got a message sent from Vanessa and wrote to her, then her friends showed up, but then she walked to look out of her window.

"Ally, why do you keep looking out that window?" Said a voice standing behind her.

"Because I wonder why I see a bird fly so happily in the sky." Ally said walking towards Austin, then her mum showed up in her room.

"I wonder why they fly too, Ally, by the way dinner is made." Her mum said leaving her room.

"Well, I see you at school, Ally. I've got a lot of homework to catch up on." Austin said as he climbed back out of her bedroom window.

"But I got cheerleading practice and they need a new head cheerleader, but it seriously cannot be me. Because one cheerleader said choose Ally Dawson for head cheerleader." Ally said out loud, but then the moment was gone.

"Or more likely to run around like a headless chicken." Austin laughed out.

"Cheerleaders don't run around like a headless chicken. They just cheer day and night, so, I suggest you walk away." She said in her reaction voice, then he climbed out of the window, then kissed her goodnight, then he was gone.

"See you at school tomorrow, Ally." Austin said as he went home by a bus.

"See you too, Austin." She said waving goodbye to him and his vanished into fin air, then the next day, school had started and the cheerleaders started cheerleading practice, then they saw Jessica walking up to them and just for a moment Austin had frozen when he saw Ally with the cheerleaders, but she didn't notice him at all, so he just walked away without a single trace of him.

"Austin, wait." Ally shouted after him, but he didn't listen.

"Please talk to me." She pleaded him and she touched him, but he shagged it away, then turned around nicely.

"Ally, you didn't even notice me back there and your friends seem very interested, but your hurting Vanessa now and your in for the popular crowd, even I trusted you with all my heart." He told her just before walking away, but grabbed him.

"Look, Austin, I am popular now and I'm pretty saw I've got my priority straight here." She said assuring him before setting him free, then he kissed her lips, but she remembered what Vanessa had said about him and Jessica.

"Austin, Vanessa told me about you and Jessica, but I can't be with someone who's actually dating someone else." She said and the cheerleaders had knocked Austin to the floor, so that Ally would forget about him and his loser ex-girlfriend, then Ally went back with the cheerleaders to practice more cheers for the crowed, for the next basket-ball team to come into the hall that they were in.

"Oh, look who it is? Austin and his jocks posy." Olive said pleasantly to the girls and Ally was still upset with him.

"Ally, I want to talk to you." He said putting his bag on the bench and sat beside her.

"Austin, I can't talk to you after you not telling me for yourself." Ally said as the girls putting him a outside the hall and just left him standing there, but then he was gone without a trace of him.


End file.
